Proposal
by mishaah adanep
Summary: A little secret behind the best romantic movie of the year is Arietta's leading men.
1. Once Upon a Time

Proposal

It was 7:00 PM.

Arietta removed her shoes and went straight to her room at the second floor.

She just got back from school.

She was changing her clothes when it started raining outside.

She wore a black sparkling dress and flat silver shoes because their going to have a girls' night out.

She finished her assignments quickly and took her cellphone.

She sat at her bed and read a message from her classmate Yuri.

_Your friend needs your help. Saw him going to your place._

Arietta walked towards her window and opened the curtains.

"Ion? That's ridiculuos how can Ion need my... help..." Arietta was shocked to see her friend walking outside in the rain. Ion was wearing a dark gray t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Ion!" shouted Arietta but Ion just stopped in front of her house, head bowed, soaking. Arietta grabbed an umbrella and hurriedly went out.

"What are you doing? You'll catch a cold!" said Arietta and opened the umbrella.

Ion just stood there in silence. Arietta tried to pull him but she cannot even move him a centimeter.

"Ion! Wake up! This is the first time I have seen you like this. It is all right if a girl rejected you. There is always someone else willing to accept you. I'll always be here for you!" said Arietta without thinking and hugged Ion.

"What the hell are you saying?" said Ion with a little chuckle.

Arietta let go of him. He was not crying like what Arietta thought. He even looks happy.

"You're… not crying?" asked Arietta with complete confusion.

"What? Why will I cry?" said Ion.

"But I thought you were rejected by the girl you liked?" said Arietta

"Huh? Whoever told you that?" asked Ion, getting himself confused too.

"Well… I just… thought that is the reason… you are walking in the rain," explained Arietta.

"Only fools do that when they're heartbroken," said Ion.

"Ouch. I think that hit me." Arietta felt offended.

"Does walking in the rain means that person was dumped or rejected. Can't it be that he just wants to make a romantic proposal?" said Ion.

"Romantic… proposal?"

"You've forgotten already? Yesterday, you said the most romantic scene for you is a boy and a girl talking in the rain. That's what I was doing right now," explained Ion.

Arietta looked around her.

"What are you doing?" asked Ion.

"I was looking for the girl you're talking to," answered Arietta.

"Oh, really? Did you found anyone?"

"No. I'm the only one here."

"That's because you're the one I'm talking to."

"Oh, He he. I didn't realize."

"So… is this a romantic scene for you?"

"Not really…" said Arietta but Ion suddenly hugged her and dropped her umbrella.

"Ion…"

"Arietta…"

Ion put his hands on Arietta's face and…

"CUT!" the director said through a megaphone.

The water pouring over them stopped and their P.A.s came quick.

"Great acting Ms. Arietta," her P.A. said and handed her a towel.

"Thank you," replied Arietta and sat on her chair.

They were shooting the movie 'Proposal' and superstars Arietta and Ion are the main characters. Sayuri, the writer, made the story more interesting by using the celebrities' name rather than creating one.

"Good as always, Ion," Ion's brother, Florian, said and patted Ion's shoulder.

"Thanks," said Ion.

A boy with shades but looked and dressed really like Ion was hiding behind the curtain of Ion's tent.

"Sync, ready for the death scene?" asked Ion as he enter his tent.

The boy, Sync, sat on Ion's chair and read the script.

"You just have to say her name, touch her face and Natalia will kill her and a car will-"

"I know that already so hurry up and get out of here," said Sync and threw his shades to Ion.

"Okay," said Ion and put on the shades. "See 'ya!"

"Don't forget your payment!" Sync reminded his elder twin brother.

Florian entered the tent while Sync is getting a bottle of water from the cooler.

"Hey, don't drink cold water, Sync," Florian said and took the bottle.

"I'm not Sync, I'm Ion," said Sync and quickly tried to take the bottle but Florian dodge his hands.

"Yeah, I can see that. Fast reflexes. 2 minutes before the scene. Break a leg."

"Come here and I'll break your leg!" said Sync but Florian quickly left.

Sync just took another bottle from the cooler.

Sync was drinking his water when Arietta came.

"Ion… good job," said Arietta.

"Yeah, you too." replied Sync with flat tone and closed the cap of his bottle.

"Really?" said Arietta with excitement

"No," answered Sync and threw the bottle into the cooler.

"Ion, is something wrong? You seem angry," Arietta noticed.

"Yeah. Why don't you go and make yourself prettier than wasting your time here," said Sync.

"Gloomietta! Come here this instance," a girl, I bet you know who, shouted from Arietta's tent.

"Where have you been? You still need to retouch you know," Natalia, who was sitting on Arietta's chair, said.

"Natalia? Why are you here? I thought you'd kill me in the story? Go to your tent," said Arietta.

"I won't. There is a script revision. I will not kill you anymore. You and Ion will just kiss and then cut," Natalia explained.

"Hey! –_humorless laugh then serious atmosphere_- That is not true… right? I mean… Why would they change the scene on the last minute? This is ridiculous!" said Arietta.

"Oh really? For all I know, you're happy that you get to kiss your oh-so-beloved Ion!" Anise, who was busy counting her talent fee, said.

"Shut up, Anise. You have no proof," Arietta countered with a blush saying she-have-dreamt-of-it-once-or-twice.

"Just go and kiss him! It's easy," Natalia said and made Arietta sit on her chair.

"You're beautiful Arietta," Anise said.

"Really?"

"No," Anise snapped, "but think of the girls lining up to be kissed by Ion. And there he is, waiting just for you," Anise said and pointed to the grumpy 'Ion' who was standing behind the director.

He is kind of complaining about the script revision.

"Fine. You two win," said Arietta and gave up.

On Sync's side…

"And I even have to say these lines?" Sync protested and threw the script into the table.

"It was Ion's idea to revise this so just go on with the flow Sync," the director, Meru, said.

"What? So he planned to make me kiss that girl all this time?"

"Yeah. He said he'll double your payment though."

"… Make it triple plus his talent fee for today and I'll do it."

"Done."

After some retouching to make Arietta's look the same as earlier, she headed to the middle of the street where 'Ion' was standing, too.

Meru approached them.

"Okay… here's the deal. We made the movie not _Romeo and Julietish_ so we revised the script for the last scene to make it better. The writer told me that she likes the song Sparks Fly and I think it is a good idea that you do what the song says. Anyone familiar with it?" Meru asked them and Arietta raised her hand.

"I know it, Meru-san…," said Arietta.

"Okay. Arietta, you have lead 'Ion' this time. We will start again from 'Ion's' romantic proposal question. We're gonna play the song while you do the act," Meru said and went to his sit beside the camera operator.

"Wow… I'm going to be lead by a girl," Sync told himself.

"Ion…"

"Okay people… ACTION!"

_My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea_

"Does walking in the rain means I was dumped or rejected. Can't it be that I just want to make a romantic proposal?" said Sync without humor.

"To me? I mean- romantic… proposal?" said Arietta with doubt.

(Meru: This looks more natural to them than earlier. )

_You touch me once and it's really something, you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

"You've forgotten already? You said the most romantic scene is you and me—I mean—a boy and a girl talking in the rain. That's what I was doing right now," explained Sync with a flat tone.

Arietta looked around her.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you, I know it's no good_

"What are you doing?" asked Sync.

"I was looking for the girl you're talking to," answered Arietta.

"Oh, really? Are there other idiots like you who would like to get sick?"

"No. I'm the only one here," Arietta said with a little laugh.

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would_

"That's because you're the one I'm proposing to."

"Oh, He he. I didn't realize."

"So… is this romantic for you?"

The fake rain stopped.

_Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain_

"Well…" Arietta doubted but Sync suddenly hugged her and dropped her umbrella.

(Sync's mind: This girl's body is too skinny. I wonder why it feels warm though.)

_Kiss me in the sidewalk take away the pain_

"Ion…?"

"…"

Sync put his hands on Arietta's face and…

(Arietta's mind: Wait… I feel as if my cheeks are burning. What's wrong with you Arietta? You've done this scene with Ion right. Why are you feeling odd?)

_Cause I see the sparks fly whenever you smile_

… pinched Arietta's face. Sync ran with a smile and Arietta chased him.

(Sync's mind: Come on, Sync. Prevent kissing her!)

(Sayuri: Director, that's not part of his script!

Meru: Nothing is part of his script. Who cares? It looks better!)

_(Musical)_

Arietta accidentally slipped and Sync quickly moved towards her.

(Sync's mind: Oh, she's such a clumz.)

_I run my fingers to your hair and watch the lights go wild_

Sync gave his hand to Arietta and pulled her up. Arietta's face was few inches away from Sync's.

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me; it's just wrong enough to make you feel right_

Their eyes met. Sync was still holding Arietta's left hand while his other hand is on her back.

(Meru: Here comes the best part!

Sayuri: SHH!)

_And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow_

"I love you," Sync whispered and his face drew nearer to Arietta.

(Arietta's mind: Hey, did I miss that in the new script?)

In the backstage, Anise was lighting up something.

"There's no way Gloomietta is kissing Ion."

_I'm captivated by you baby_

Sync's face is nearer… nearer…

(Arietta's mind: Wait… what… my heart is getting…)

_Like a fireworks show_

The sky was suddenly filled with different colors.

Sync and Arietta watched the lights up in the night sky along with the beautiful stars.

"CUT!"

Sync let go of Arietta's hands then headed to his tent.

"Good job," Florian, who was outside Ion's tent, said

"I'm getting out of here," said Sync and changed his clothes.

He took his other shades from his pocket and wore it. What happened to me? Sync asked himself.

He walked out of the tent and Arietta saw him.

"Hey, Sync! Have you seen Ion?" asked Arietta. She has a towel wrapped on her shoulders and her hair is all over the place.

"He already left," replied Sync.

"Is that so? Then can you please tell him that I'm really grateful for everything and I am… honored… to work with him…"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh… and tell him to be on the photo shoot next week."

"What? What photoshoot?"

"For the movie poster? It'll be on Friday noon at CaptureHearts," said Arietta.

"Damn it. He said he'll be gone for 2 weeks," Sync whispered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Hey Sync," said Arietta and touched Sync's cheeks, "You look pale."

Sync touched Arietta's hands and…

"Don't touch me," said Sync and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Arietta herself and went back to her tent.

The photo shoot day…

"Hey Ion! Why didn't you call me?"

"_Oh, Sync! How's the…._

"I'll never forgive you for what you did. I'll kill you when you get back here on the premier night."

"_Too bad I'll be extending for another week."_

"What!"

"_Don't worry. I know you can handle everything… smoothly."_

"Smoothly? That Meru said you suggested the script revision!"

"_Oh yeah. Sayu-chan really understands. How's it?"_

"I almost kissed her you know!"

"_Almost kissed who? Arietta?"_

"Yes! Luckily there was a fireworks show on time."

"_(Laugh) Luckily? For all I know, you must've said something not part of the script."_

"…"

"_See? Why don't you just admit that you like her since before?"_

"Get back here quickly!"

"Are you okay? Your voice seems husky."

"I'll be better once you take your place again."

Call ended.

Everyone started to come.

Sync, which was in Ion's get up temporarily, was on his white long-sleeved polo, black sleeveless hoodie, blue jeans, and white low cut.

Arietta was wearing a black dress with red streaks at the skirts, black wedge shoes, and her hair tied up in a bun with loose hair in front.

Natalia was on her red-laced dress, which ends above her knee, and brown flat boots. Her hair was in a half ponytail and a flower was on her ear.

Anise was wearing a green see-through long-sleeved dress over her white sleeveless and denim shorts. She had her green stilettos, and her hair was on a messy clip.

A man, wearing checkered polo, jeans, and leather shoes, entered and all the staffs greeted him.

It was their photo shoot director.

"I'm your pictorial director, Sello. Ms. Arietta, Mr. Ion, please proceed here at the center along with Ms. Natalia and Ms. Anise," said Sello.

The four of them stepped forward.

"So… a young lad and three beautiful girls. What do you want to do first? The group, partner, or solo?"

"Solo," Sync, Anise, and Natalia said in unison.

"I'm okay with anything," said Arietta.

"Okay then, let's do your solos. Ms. Anise, care to be the first one?"

Therefore, Anise posed for 10 frames. Sello told her to look like possessive but on the other hand, forgiving.

Anise is an antagonist in the movie. She plays as Arietta's best friend and she was Ion's girlfriend at first. She was rich. Ion will eventually fall for Arietta and Anise plans to revenge alongside Natalia. When they thought Natalia died, Anise let go of Ion and became friends with Arietta again.

"Ms. Natalia, you're next."

Natalia was asked to be green with jealousy but elegant.

In the movie, Natalia is a rich girl who loves Ion so much. She planned to use Anise to get Ion but her planned failed because Anise didn't want to cooperate anymore. She met an accident and was supposed to regain her life back to kill Arietta. Due to the script revision, she remained dead.

After Natalia was the female main character, Arietta.

She posed as a fragile but strong girl.

The character Arietta plays is different than she was. The Arietta in the movie is always cope in any problems but at the same time, easily affected by other people's feelings. She was Anise's best friend until Anise read her diary where she quoted "Life makes loving hard. And now it's harder not to fall for my best friend's love." She was unaware of Ion's real feelings for her until Natalia's death.

When it was Sync's turn, he was detailed to look serious, but yearning for love inside.

Ion's role in the movie is the rich boy, son of a serious executive. To make his family happy, he pretended to be in love with Anise. However, no one can teach the heart to love, right? So Ion fall for Arietta, his girlfriend's best friend. The first time he said this to Arietta was after Natalia's funeral so Arietta asked for time to think.

Sync doesn't really know how to do that look and already used 15 frames for him but nothing works. Therefore, the director asked him to take a break first.

He leaned on a wall and think of what _almost_ happen to him and Arietta. *Flash* He looked at the girl who suddenly looked at him and waved at him. Sync looked away. *Flash*

Perfect shots!

"Okay… so… here are the pictures we think the best," said Sello and put on the table two pictures of each character.

Anise's poses were

1.) (Whole body) She was standing, both hands clutched on her chest, looking at the camera with eyes full of agony but trying hard to smile.

2.) (Close up) Serious look avoiding the camera, hands together like asking for guidance to God or maybe planning something.

"This doesn't look like me," commented Anise.

Natalia's

1.) Left hand on her hips, chin up, sitting on a velveteen couch with legs crossed, eyes looking down.

2.) Arms wrapped around her, looking at the camera with an evil smile.

"Is this how I really look?" asked Natalia. "Classy."

Arietta's

1.) Right hand holding her skirt, other hand on her shoulder, looking at the camera with a very sensible smile.

2.) Both hands on her cheeks, eyes looking up, grinning with lips closed.

"I hope this will look good enough for the poster."

"Of course it will!" Sello said to the lady.

Sync's/ Ion's

1.) Both hands on his pocket, leaning against a wall, one foot folded, thinking face

2,) Face sideways, smile's natural, almost looking at the camera

"You took without permission?" protested Sync.

"You posed without permission," defied Sello. Sync just scoffed.

"Let's proceed to the partners, okay?" said Sello.

After some shots…

Sync and Natalia's- Natalia clinging from Sync's back, eyes looking at him; Sync holding her arms as if trying to remove it and glaring at the girl sideways.

Sync and Anise's- Anise hugging Sync from his back, smiling with eyes closed; Sync's eyes looking down and thinking of something

Anise and Arietta's- facing each other, holding hands up and smiling while looking at the camera

Sync and Arietta's- back to back, Arietta twirling her hair while looking sideways at Sync with a shy smile; Sync looking above with a smile, hands trying to touch Arietta's

"You guys are good! Keep it up for the last frames!"

Therefore, Sello positioned them like this; Sync and Arietta facing each other, Anise behind Sync, Natalia back to back with Arietta.

Sello asked Sync and Arietta to hold hands.

"Your hands are hot…" Sync said.

"Oh… maybe your hands were just colder," said Arietta with a smile.

Anise hold on to Sync's shoulder, which made Sync feel uncomfortable.

"Okay… Anise… your face should be asking Ion to come back to you. Ion, look Arietta in the eye. Arietta… same as Ion's. Natalia, glare sideways at Arietta."

"On three…. One *Flash*"

"What happened to two and three?" the four asked.

"Two, three. Good! Next! *Flash* Brilliant!"

"You didn't even count!"

"*Flash* Very good! Change position."

The four gawk at photographer.

Next position was Sync in the middle, Arietta on his right, Anise on his left, and Natalia behind. Sync was holding Arietta's left hand while Arietta is acting as if she is leaving. Anise was clinging on Sync's left arm while Natalia was trying to make Sync look at her by touching Sync's cheeks.

"Time out!" Sync said and quickly walked out of the room.

"Have you noticed? Ion acts differently lately," Arietta said to the two.

"So? Maybe he's getting full of you, Gloomietta," answered Anise.

"I hope not. We still need to finish this photo shoot, right?" added Natalia.

"So, you're saying that I'll be the reason for everything to be ruined. That's very selfish of you," Arietta said with a disappointed tone rather than angry.

*Flash*

"Ladies… can you do that again. It's perfect for your roles," Sello said and tried to picture them again.

"Whatever!" the three said in unison and walked away.

_Ring-Ring_

"Hello?"

"_Um… hello… may I speak to Ms. Arietta please."_

"I'm Arietta."

"_Have you noticed something about Ion?"_

"I'm sorry but… who is this?"

"_You know me I'm sure."_

"You're voice seems familiar but… I really can't remember."

"_Well, anyways, is something wrong with Ion? Lately?"_

"We were discussing that earlier. He really seems more irritable than usual. I almost mistook him as Sync."

"_Ha-ha. Really?"_

"Wait… This is Sync right. Your voice and Ion's was almost the same, I didn't noticed."

"_What made you think I'm Sync?"_

"It's impossible for Ion to call me because he's here."

"_Okay, I guess I'm Sync."_

"Wait… if you're Sync… are you going to die?"

"_What?"_

"Sync said 'Maybe the first time I'll call for you is before I die.'"

"_Really? Why did he say that?"_

"I don't know. Maybe he's just trying to piss me off. So, it's impossible you're Sync and you're not Ion. Are you Florian then?"

"He hung up? Weird," Arietta said to herself. "But who could it be?"

"Ms. Arietta, I saw Florian outside talking with Ion. You wanna say hi to him?" Arietta's P. A. said and hand Arietta a burger.

"Florian? Was he talking over the phone?"

"No. I don't think so. They're talking about switching places, I heard."

"Switching places? Could it be that…"

Arietta handed her P. A. the burger and walked towards the door.

On the other hand…

"Oh, Sync. Why are you here? You look sick!" Florian, who just arrived, asked Sync who was outside the site.

"Let's switch," Sync said directly.

"What? Did you just ask me to…?"

"I'm not asking you. I am _ordering_ you. I can't do this anymore. This photo shoot is nuts," Sync said firmly. Someone passed by them.

Florian smiled. "Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it."

"Great! Now go and let's switch place," Sync said and dragged Florian into the studio.

"Your hands are colder than ice! Are you sure you're alright?"

"Once we switch, I'll be."

"You know I can't do that," Florian said.

"Oh really? Why?"

"Because they'll know that I'm not Ion. I'm far younger than him."

"I'm far cooler than him, too."

"But you two look more alike than we were. Remember yesterday? Arietta has been shooting with Ion the whole day and she didn't even notice you change places."

"That's because she's an idiot."

"No. That's because you really look like him and you're perfect for your job."

Sync stopped and let go of Florian, face gloomed. "So I'm just a second rate after all."

"It's not what I meant-"

"But it's what everybody else says. I took this job because Ion told me people would realize that I have my own characteristic. In the end, I'm still just a copy of Ion."

"No, you're not," someone said from behind. Florian and Sync looked back and saw Arietta. "You're not just Ion's copy. You are different from him."

"Why are you listening to other people's conversation?" Sync asked grumpily.

"I'm just passing by. I was going to went after you because you walked out suddenly," Arietta answered.

"Oh… you're concerned about your 'Ion'?"

"I know you're Sync."

"And what proof do you have."

"You… called me earlier," Arietta said, thinking of a way to reveal Sync's true nature.

"Call you? Maybe I'll call you before I die, when nobody else is able to piss me off."

"See? You really are Sync. Ion will never say that," Arietta said and smiled.

"I'll leave you guys alone…" Florian said and headed to Sello.

Sync turned his back to Arietta. "You still remember that?"

"Yeah. You were nice before."

"Why? Who do you think is the reason I'm like this now?"

"Me? I'm sorry if it was my fault… I didn't mean what I said back then."

"I hope your apology can bring back those times but… no."

*Flash*

"Would you stop that already? You're ruining the mood!" Sync shouted at Sello. Arietta gave a faint laugh. "What's funny?"

"I realized there's something about you that never changed since I left," answered Arietta. Sync just raised a brow. "Your words. They are harsh as ever." -she smiled- "but your choice of words are always wrong. What do you mean by 'ruining the mood', huh?

Sync was quite embarrassed. He didn't even know why he said that.

"What do you mean always wrong?" Sync changed the topic.

"Remember when we were at the park and your waiting for your 'girlfriend'? You said she was like 'a chic from heaven'. Chic girls don't fall from the sky. Maybe chicks or little birds but she's not from heaven either."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Remember at the prom? Four guys, including you were circling her asking her to dance. You looked wretched so you ended up dancing with me. Thanks to that, you became the King of the Night."

"Fine. You win. Any addition to my failures?"

"I remember one. During the Christmas party you…" Sync suddenly held Arietta's mouth but Arietta don't want to stop reminding Sync. Arietta tried to remove his hands and continued. "When you went to the stage and get ready for your speech you-"

Suddenly, Arietta stopped. She didn't expect it to happen but Sync kissed her. His lips are kinda hot. Arietta's eyes were still flickering when Sync parted and said. "If you try to say it again, I'll kiss you for the third time."

"Third time! So this wasn't your first?"

"Did I say something like that? No, I didn't. Why would I say that? Oh, well. Bye!"

Sync rushed out.

"Florian! What does Sync mean?"

Florian who was spying on them came nearer.

"Umm… about that. Will you continue that Christmas Party embarrassment?"

"Don't change the topic!"

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you. Your last movie with Ion, _100 Days of Being Me_, Sync was the one who kissed you."

"Kissed me? I never had a kissing scene with anybody at that movie."

"But there was a scene where you got drown accidentally at the pond so Sync saved you."

"Saved me? Saved me by what?"

"By giving you air."

"Wha-"

"I think he's even the one who pushed you. Must've missed you for three years in US."

Arietta didn't know what to do.

"What the—Sync! Come back here you dolt!"

Later that day…

"Florian?"

"_Please visit Sync at the hospital."_

15


	2. The End

Proposal

"Excuse me. Where is Sync's room?"

"Aren't you Ms. Arietta?"

"Yes. Please tell me what Sync's room number is?"

"Of course, ma'am. He's at 528-A."

Arietta quickly went to the said room. She stopped at the door and peeked.

Sync was quietly looking at the white ceiling of his room. He's pale and has cast on his arm.

Arietta closed the door and sigh. She sat at a chair. Florian came with a bag of foods in his hands.

"Arietta! Why don't you come in? Sync is waiting for you," Florian said and opened the door slightly.

"Could you please tell me what happened?"

Florian closed the door. "Like what I noticed earlier, he was sick. When he left the studio and tried to drive my motorcycle, he loose balance and fell. He hit his left arm on the ground."

Sync, at the moment, was getting sleepy. He thinks he's alright but his body, specially his left arm, won't move. The doctor gave him some sleeping pills earlier, for him to decrease exhaustion from having three works at the same time. When he closed his eyes, he dreamt of something uniquely wonderful.

He was sitting on a river bank. The water is crystal and fishes are swimming freely. There are trees and birds everywhere. All you can hear is nature's sounds until an angelic voice sang…

"_Cause you're everywhere to me and when I close my eyes, it's you I see._

_You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone, oh…, I'm not alone."_

Sync followed the voice into the water, when he saw the familiar pink hair underneath. He swam to save the girl, who he assumes as Arietta. When he laid her to the river bank, the voice continued to sing.

"_When I touch your hand, then I understand the beauty that's within, now that we begin._

_You're always at my way and never comes a day. No matter where I go, I'll always feel you soar."_

The voice was now fading and so is the girl lying on the ground. Sync realized that the song was their movie's soundtrack. The sounds from everything went out.

"Don't leave me here alone," he said and touched Arietta's hands. He closed his eyes and when he opened them…

"Sync, is everything alright? You're sweating," Arietta said, as she wiped Sync's face with a hankie. She was sitting beside Sync's bed. Sync looked around him and realized his back on reality.

"Arie—What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting. How are you feeling?" Arietta asked with worry and stopped wiping Sync's face.

"Annoyed?"

"Hmp. Well, I'm sorry for being worried about you."

"Yeah, right. You're trying to be the work-minded angel again."

"What?"

"You just came here to make sure I'm still able to be at the press conference. You don't really care if I'm feeling any pain."

"No! What made you think that way?"

"Experience?"

"But… I never said anything just for work. I asked you if you're okay because I'm worried."

"Oh really? Prove it."

Arietta thought of a way to show Sync that she really cares so Sync heard the voice from his dream again.

"_I recognized the way you make me feel that I think that you might not be real._

_I sense that now the water's getting deep._

_I tried to walk-"_

"I don't like that song,"

"How about this one?

_Kiss me again underneath the moonlight._

_You're more than a friend._

_I knew it from the first time_

_Hold me, feel my heart beat._

_ Put your arms around me and kiss me again."_

"You want me to kiss you? Again?"

"No, stupid! That's just what the song says."

"Yeah, yeah, get out of my room. Out!"

"Hey, why are you-"

"Out!" Sync yelled which made Arietta silently walk to the door with a shed tear. Florian entered when Arietta left.

"Did you kiss, hug, punch, kick, slap, hit, or did something horrible to Arietta and make her cry like that?"

Sync raised a brow and said, "I just told her to get out."

"Told her or yelled at her? Why did you do that?"

"I was just… never mind. When can I get out of here?"

"Anytime."

After three days…

"Good morning everyone! We may now start the press conference for the movie _Proposal_ by saying our praise to God. Ms. Anise…"

Anise bowed and prayed along with the others.

They held the press conference on a greenhouse-like place. Arietta was sitting on the front table in the middle of Sync and Natalia, though an empty seat separates Arietta to Sync. Anise on Sync's left, Meru, and Sayuri beside Natalia. The other characters were on a separate table behind the main characters, and the media in front of the first table.

Arietta's hair is on a braid. She was wearing a white mini bubble dress, which complements her cream boots.

Sync is on Ion's get-up again. Cool as ever, navy blue suit above a white tee, denim pants, and black rubber shoes.

Anise has her hair curled and was on her printed black tee, yellow sparkling mini skirt, and brown high heels.

Natalia was on her fuchsia hat, simple pink tube dress with blousy style that ends above her knee, and red stilettos.

"Amen."

"First question?"

The people raised their hands and a microphone was given to one of the famous talk show hosts on television.

"Is it true that the character's names in the movie were taken from all of you?"

"Umm… yeah. We are the inspirations of this story and it'll be truer if we use the names," Natalia said.

"But… are there really conflicts between you three ladies?"

"No…" the three girls said in unison.

"We really get along. We're just really in-character," Anise said and Arietta just smiled.

"Even if you really inspired these characters, are there some attitudes they differ from you?"

"If there's one… for me it might be that my character is easily influenced. She gets hurt easily and too conscious about others feelings over hers. She doesn't think of her own feelings just to make everyone happy," Arietta answered.

"Does the three of you like Ion?"

"Very much, in the movie," Natalia said.

"Yeah. I even plan to have revenge for our break up in the movie," Anise added.

"What about in reality? Ms. Arietta?"

Arietta looked at Sync who was staring blankly outside.

"Ion and I are not really that close but as a co-star in the movie, I tried to get to know him more. Right, Sync?"

Sync suddenly looked at Arietta and camera's start to flash.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Arietta. Did you slip your tongue and call Ion as his brother Sync?"

Arietta smiled at Sync who was still staring at her. "Of course not."

"Is it true that it's Sync and not Ion who's with us today?"

"Why is Sync here instead of Ion?"

"Did Sync covered up for Ion in some scenes in the movie?"

"Where is the real Ion?"

Sync's face gloomed when he heard the word _instead_ and _real_. He's about to answer when…

"There is no fake and real Ion. It's simply Ion and Sync. Sync and Ion were both stars in this movie because they have different personalities we mixed up in the story," Sayuri explained.

"And you can see clearly that no matter how close Sync and Ion's faces were, there still a lot of difference on their attitudes, words, and acting," Meru added.

"So stop comparing the two of them, okay?" Arietta said and winked at the people.

The people nodded and apologized to Sync.

"But… where's Ion? We like to see the two leading men together."

"Yes, yes…" the media buzzed together.

"If it's Ion you want, it's Ion you get…" a man said from behind and walked to the front. "Sorry I'm late!" Ion said and sat to the empty chair amidst Sync and Arietta.

"Why are you here? I thought you're going somewhere far?" Sync asked.

"Aren't you happy I'm here? You said you'll never forgive me for leaving."

"I said I'll never forgive you for leaving me with the script revised! You don't know what I almost suffer while you're gone!"

"Chill, bro! I've been gone for only two weeks. Don't go shouting at me right after I come back."

"But I'm not shouting at-"

The cameras' flashes made Sync sit to his chair again. He's embarrassed for what he did.

"This is one of the differences we told you. Ion is older but he seems younger than Sync during fights," Meru said which made some people laugh.

"Hey, that's not fair! I seem grumpier than Ion if you said it that way!" Sync said which made Arietta laugh along with the others.

"You just proved it. Other questions from anybody?" Arietta asked.

After the press conference was a lunch buffet for the media and the movie's staff and crew.

"Did you like the surprise?" Ion asked Sync.

"What do you think?"

"I think you love it since you already show all of the people our differences."

"Well, I think I owe you a 'thank you' for that?"

"No, of course not," Ion said then went closer to Sync. "Maybe you owe Arietta Wild."

Sync was silent for a second then he stood up and looked around. "I'm going for a walk."

"Better walk near the river," Florian said with a wink.

Sync smiled and found his way at the back of the greenhouse.

Arietta was there, sitting at the edge of a wood plank, giving breadcrumbs to the fishes. Sync sat on the right side and played the water with his feet. Arietta looked at him and continued to give food to the fishes, until Sync talked.

"Umm… the air's fresh here…"

Arietta looked at him before answering. "Yeah. That's why I love to hang out here when I was still a student."

"Really?" Sync tried to remember if he already been to that place once.

"Yes. I want to go here with my friend but he's always busy talking to the guidance councilor."

"He's a trouble-maker, huh?"

"Oh, if you only know how many times we almost got caught slipping on the school backyard."

They both laughed.

"So… is this friend of yours that special to let him see your sanctuary?" Sync said and looked slightly at Arietta.

"I guess so. I even felt bad when my family decided to move to America and I left him angry with me."

"Angry? Why? What did you do to him?"

"Well… I told him that if he doesn't change his attitude towards others, people might stay away from him or worse, they might compare his brother to him more."

"Well, he would really get angry when you put it that way. He still has his sensitive side, you know," Sync defended.

"Yeah. That's why I really want to apologize to him for what I said. Too bad he's not like my best friend anymore."

"Why? What happened to him?"

"He became rude, selfish and short-tempered."

"I'm not!" Sync said and stood up.

"And his younger brother said he pushed me on a pond just to have a kiss," Arietta said and faced Sync.

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. How many times have you kissed me?"

"Ummm…. Twice?" Sync said while looking away.

"I don't think so."

"Thrice?"

"And when's that additional one?"

"While you were sleeping at the hide-out."

"And why did you do that?"

"I thought princesses wake up when princes kiss them."

"Well, do I look like a princess to you?"

"Kinda," Sync said which made Arietta laugh.

"So, how many really?"

"Four, now." And after Sync said that, he kissed Arietta again and they didn't even notice the flash from afar.

_Three days later_

"We are now here at the red carpet premier of _Proposal_ starring Ms. Natalia L.K.V., Ms. Anise Tatlin, the lovely Ms. Arietta Wild, and the leading men Sync and Ion Fon. Ms. Sayuri Yunihara wrote this movie, which was directed by Ms. Meru Okano, director of many phenomenal love stories. This is the first time we would also see the pictures of the movie so many people have gathered here. And look, Ms. Natalia has arrived.

Natalia wearing a black gown, stilettos and holding a leather purse walked on the carpet and waved at the people.

"Ms. Natalia, what will we expect on the trailer and posters that will be shown before the premier?"

"Well, you have to expect the unexpected, for we have given our best for this. Thank you."

Natalia posed for the camera and headed inside. Then came Anise.

Anise was simple on her pale pink dress with a trail behind and wedge shoes.

"Ms. Anise, among the two leading men, who do you like most?"

Anise smiled and said, "Well, I didn't even know that Ion had a double- I mean, that he's brother was there too, but I think I'm closer to Ion than to Sync."

Anise waved at the screaming people and went inside. The director and writer also came after her but they answered a few questions before entering.

The main stars are the only ones left. When a limo came, the people started screaming and shouting their names until Ion came out from the car alone. His fans and 'Ioneta' fans squealed again while some were wondering where Arietta was.

"She's with her date," Ion said then went inside.

At last, the last limo came, and Sync first came out then he gave a hand, and help Arietta out. People started squealing again and the two posed slightly for some pictures. Sync held Arietta's hands and they walked until some press asked them questions.

"Ms. Arietta, why are you with Mr. Sync and not with Mr. Ion?"

"Why? Is something wrong with that?" Sync asked.

"Err, nothing of course, Mr. Sync. You seem blooming Ms. Arietta, is it because of your new boyfriend?"

"Really? I guess so," Arietta said with a blush.

"We heard you actually met an accident before the press conference, Mr. Sync. Could you give us the details?"

"Well, an angel healed me with her song, that's all." The press and people got wild, knowing that it was Arietta who Sync was pertaining to.

The huge screen in front opened up and played the movie trailer. After that was the music video of the theme song _Everywhere. _It ended when a huge banner spread out revealing the movie's posters.

It was the cast's pictures on every post. On the first post was Natalia's whole body picture. On the second was Anise's close up. On the third was Arietta's whole body. Next to it was a photo, edited to make Sync's whole body back to back with Ion's new photo.

Then, there was the photo, which was supposed to be the movie poster. But, they were surprised that it was just a simple photo, their only group shot, with no letters or designs.

When they look at the nearest and biggest banner in front of the cinema, Arietta and Sync gaped.

At the farthest sides were Anise and Natalia's pictures but in the middle, right above the title and the main cast's names was a picture they have never seen before.

Sync and Arietta kissing by the pond.

Cameras flashed and people screamed. Sync and Arietta ignored all of them and walked together inside the cinema, where the director gave them thumbs up.

After the premier, the rain poured down. People started to go home including the stars, staffs, and crews of the movie but not Arietta and Sync. They went to the river again and played the water with their feet.

"So, what'll happen after this?" Sync asked then Arietta looked at him. Arietta looked at the moon and answered.

"What do you think so?"

"You're my girlfriend now right?"

"How come? You haven't courted me yet."

"Whoa, do I still need to do that? I thought I have no other competition?"

"Wow, where do you get all that confidence?"

"Well, you admitted I'm your boyfriend earlier."

"I don't remember."

"Fine. Here," Sync said and pushed Arietta to the water. "Remember it now?"

"Sync, you idiot! You know I don't know how to swim!" Arietta said while holding on to her umbrella, trying to float up.

"Then, I'll save if you get drown," Sync said and dived to the water too. Water splashed on Arietta's face.

"You beast!" Arietta said then held on to Sync. "You ruined my dress."

Sync swam to the surface while holding Arietta. They both sat at the ground for a moment. The rain stopped.

"So is this a romantic scene for you?" Sync said, mimicking the line on the movie. But, instead of saying her line, Arietta said…

"The best PROPOSAL I've ever seen."

**SERAPH-CHAN and the others, **_THANK YOU FOR THE KIND CORRECTION. ^^_

9


End file.
